


天使羽翼下的魔鬼17

by Maoj



Category: no mission to 18 years of age
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maoj/pseuds/Maoj





	天使羽翼下的魔鬼17

17慢条斯理的解开边鲸的衣衫，捧着他的脸，吮吸了一会儿边鲸的唇，看着他没什么血色的唇，红艳起来，才满意地嘬了几下。  
他咬着他的耳朵说：“我们没在这里做过。”就是想要在这里做的意思。  
边鲸红着脸双手后撑在桌面，看着自己的衣服被褪下，铺在冰凉的桌面，双腿被拉开，堪堪踩在桌边，咬着下唇，感受着，阿赛尔炽热的的舌头和不安分的牙齿，从耳朵舔咬着下脖子，喉结，锁骨，乳头，小腹。  
毫无血色的脸，越来越红艳，是羞的。他看着阿赛尔，个子这一年半，也长到了一米九了，比他高了大半个头，压迫感十足，但看着阿赛尔的脸，很年轻，还是个二十岁的大男孩，他意识到。以前他以为阿赛尔是嘉乐，比他大一年，对他很是顺从，没什么。突然想起，他才二十岁，比他少了四岁啊，被这样对待，突然更加羞耻了。  
阿赛尔看着桌上的人羞的满脸红润，连耳朵都悄悄爬上了红晕，喉结动了动，黑漆漆透着红光的眼，彻底血红。  
他把边鲸的腿分得更开，嘴角挂着笑意，慢条斯理的拿出润滑油，缓慢的，倒在手上，给边鲸扩张。

他一边缓慢的扩张，一边紧盯着边鲸，时不时咬咬他的唇，吮吸下胸前的红豆，舔舔他细小喉结和明显精致的锁骨，另外一只手也没空闲，顺着细腰，摸向后背，滑下屁股，这扩张很是不专心，非常的漫长。  
待他伸进三只手指扩张，没多一会儿，边鲸被他色情的动作，灼热的目光折腾的整个人羞得不知道怎么办，他受不了催促道：“快一点……”  
阿赛尔听到手一顿，邪笑的跟他鼻子碰鼻子，“宝贝，这么情急？别急，我马上满足你。”  
边鲸红着脸抗议：“不是……啊！”  
阿赛尔修长的手，弹了一下微微挺立的小边鲸，嘬了一下他红晕的侧脸，揶揄他：“口说不是，身体倒是很诚实。”  
边鲸，脸红的更厉害了。不争气的身体，边鲸嘀咕道。

阿赛尔说完，抽出了手指，放出早已蠢蠢欲动的大家伙，在水润的入口磨蹭了一下，盯着边鲸红透了的脸低着头，猛抽了进去。  
“啊！啊……唔！”边鲸惊的叫了一声。一开始的缓慢缠绵的节奏突然被打破，阿赛尔一进入他的身体，仿佛猛兽抢食，很强硬，很用力，很快速，很精准的撞上他的敏感点，他下体的速度越来越快，下面不安生，还搅动上面的边鲸的口舌。  
许久没做，边鲸被这阵势弄的又不适应又爽，眼里都被折磨的浮现了水雾。下体的速度和力度太恐怖，配着他血红的眼，不安分的牙齿四处游走，没经过一个地方，都留下了红的青的痕迹，边鲸有种与野兽交欢的感觉，他甚至有种身体要被插穿的感觉。  
受伤的手没承受一会儿，在要歪倒之际，阿赛尔抓起他的双手，让其抱住他的脖子，顺其压下他的身体，让他躺在桌面，脚大大的张开，在几次被冲击的滑下桌面时，边鲸只能双脚缠着阿赛尔的腰，这样的姿势，更加方便阿赛尔入侵。  
阿赛尔入侵的速度更快了，边鲸一开始咬着下唇不想叫得太浪，却被这样的速度和力度逼的情不自禁叫出来，叫到后面，他哑着嗓子，带着哭腔哀求他停下来。阿赛尔边艹着他边对他说，：“宝贝，我还硬着呢。乖，腿张开点。”  
边鲸听到泪流满面，魔鬼，等你不硬我都要被艹死了。他委屈的努力张开颤抖的双腿，迎接更强劲的侵略。  
…………  
这一晚，整个古月殿都充满了各种羞人的叫声和动静，久久不散。


End file.
